


Looking Ahead

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook remembers his past while he tries to heal emotional wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Ahead

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

*It is almost your birthday, Cecilia.* Frowning, Captain Hook remained on deck. He saw multiple stars. Captain Hook looked back before tears streamed down his face. *You won’t be with me another time. I remember viewing stars with you before your death.*

Captain Hook began to dry his tears. *I will always remember your birthday. I will always remember your kisses. I still recall your smile after you wish to be my wife.* Captain Hook smiled for a moment. His frown returned.

*I recall my brother capturing your ship years ago. I remember everything about you, Cecilia. The bows on your long dress. Your matching hat. The scowl on your face after you discover my lies about my pirate life. I won’t forget your tears, Cecilia.*

One corner of Captain Hook’s mouth went up. *Perhaps we were always going to be apart, Cecilia.* He frowned again. *We may never be with one another in spirit. I won’t be buried near you.* Six tears ran down his face.

Captain Hook glanced at the sun after it appeared. He dried his tears another time. *I should let go of the past.* His shoulders slumped. Captain Hook looked ahead. He smiled again.

Captain Hook never looked back another time. He continued to smile at the new day.

 

The End


End file.
